


Game Night

by HoneyBeeRose



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeRose/pseuds/HoneyBeeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly game night takes a bad turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Game Night – Zankie BB16

It was late one night and small group grown bored with each other by now, at least lived with each other long to know everyone’s dirty little secrets.

‘Hey Frankie is it After Dark yet?” asked Christine as she laid in Cody lap, too lazy to check herself.

“Yeah, I think it just started.” He answered as he was checking on his cookie batch. “we’re is everyone plotting?”

“I think Derrick in the fire room and Victoria who knows where, Donny, Caleb playing pool.” Christine answered yawning as she fixed her mic.

Nicole was picking at her luxurious feast of celery and smashed up slop. “I’m bored I might sleep soon too.”

“We should do something to make this more entertaining to watch. I’m sure people are sick of us bitching we can try and act civil for at least an hour?” Christine laughed.

“Might be too hard for Zach.” Cody muttered. Zach did his best to ignore him and fixed his pink hat so he wouldn’t have to look at his face.

“We can play a game?” Frankie suggested as he brought the plate of chocolate chip cookies over to the table. 

Zach licked his lips as he grabbed two.

“Oh sorry did you guys want any?” Frankie teased. Of course he would always share his cookies with Zach.

“Bitch.” Zach smiled and playfully kicked him. “So what game should we play? I thought we were playing one?” Zach asked with his mouth full of cookie.

“How about, Fuck, Marry or kill?” Cody asked.

“We already know you’re answers to all of them, yourself.”

A light turned on in Frankie’s head “It’s kind juvenile, truth or dare? I know we played it before with everyone but the groups smaller now, maybe they’ll be more truths to share?”

“You just want to know everything about us and use it against us next week” Cody teased assuming he was safe either way since Christine and Victoria were on the block yet again this week.

“I do not play dirty… I play to win. So what do you say? This time, we can’t ask each other things we already have to make it interesting ok?”

“Ok I’m in!” Nicole agreed it would give her something to do since Hayden wasn’t around.

The small group that was going to be playing were Frankie, Zach, Nicole, Christine and Cody. They had assumed the others where napping or in the yard.

“Ok but I go first since I am the dare king” Zach volunteers. 

“Dare yourself to shut up once in a while.” Cody muttered.

Frankie got up on the couch next to Zach and rested his head on his bare chest hoping it would calm him down knowing he was ready to attack Cody.

He couldn’t help but look around the room at how pathetic everyone was in their own little land, pretending they had a real romance.

Cody and Christine were the biggest goons on the show. Cody is alright. He was hot yeah, nice body, not much inside, but more down below, but Frankie likes a big brain as well. He had no idea what was going on in Christine’s mind if she had one. She says she’s a super fan but she’s too flaky. He knew as well as anyone else their showmance was a flake and if anything it was going to break both their games and was waiting for those sparks to go out.

Nicole & Hayden, probably could be something long run, but she was too smart for Hayden and Frankie hoped Nicole would soon realize that. Obviously he wasn’t mart enough to keep himself in the game.

Then he looked at Zach. Everything he never wanted in a boyfriend and handsome smile, warm heart, strong body, soft beautiful hazel eyes he was wrapped in one sexy, perfect, huge, smart package! Now if only he would get him to admit he was gay!

Seeing Frankie smiling at him like made Zach feel warm inside. He put his arms around him pulling him close to him as he kissed his cheek as if to show off to the group he was with him. Frankie just felt Safe and warm with him.

The group had been playing Zach and of course dared Nicole to kiss Christine on the lips with lounge.

“No way Zach! You know my parents are watching!”

“So is Hayden, he’ll love it” Zach laughed.

“Well, Paul won’t, besides, it’s Nicole’s dare not mine!”

“Fine, I don’t know dance like a ballerina across the room”

Frankie laughed and was just grateful not seeing full on Lesbian kiss action.

“Ok Cody, what is one thing someone would never suspect of you?” Christine asked, this earned a wooo from Frankie.

“That someone gave a shit about him?” Zach smirked. “Don’t have to tell us Codman, small dick right?” Zach laughed.

“Why Zach? Feeling insecure?” Cody ignored Zach’s question and turned to Nicole. “Honestly? I am a virgin, I don’t plan to sleep with anyone until I am married, but my friends back home believe I lost my virginity to a chick in high school.”

“Seriously?” Christine asked, not sure to feel stunned impressed or didn’t believe him. “Well I guess guys don’t usually lie about being a virgin?”

“Unless they are trying to get in someone’s pants” Zach said. Frankie just reached over and tweaked his nipple hard to shut him up.

“Honest, probably they all know the truth know, but oh well.”

“Seriously dude I would figure you for a manwhore?” Zach teased loved what he had just herd he did hope everyone back where Cody lived herd as well.

“No that’s you Zach.” Cody shot back. This made the others laugh, except Zach of course. he might not be St. Zach, far from it, but he wasn’t a whore either. He kind of felt hurt Frankie was laughing too.

“Ok that’s was interesting details! Who’s our next victim?” Frankie asked skimming through the room and smiled evilly. “Nicole…. Truth or dare!”

“Ok you and Zach are picking on me tonight I swear!”

“It’s cuz loverboy isn’t here to save you” Zach laughed as he pulled Frankie closer.

Cody just glared at the burnet on the couch as rubbed in to his nose. He knew if something happened his way Zach would be gone this week. He pretended to be really interested in piece of lint on Christine’s shirt.

“Truth or dare?” Frankie asked not noticing both Zach and Cody’s little glaring contest of death going on.

Nicole sighed “Well I pick dare with Zach and I got dizzy, thank you.”

“He would do that to you.” Frankie teased.

“I pick truth, I don’t think that can make me too sick.”

Frankie thought long and hard of a good question. What would he find remotely interesting about Nicole to ask her?

“Biggest embarrassment?”

“Ha! I hope you’re watching Hayden!” Christine yelled at the camera.

Nicole smiled she knew the answer and couldn’t believe she was telling strangers this. “Once I was a bridesmaid for one of my close cousins and the dress theme was pink Flamingo,”

“Like Frankie’s hair!” Christine pointed out.

“Yeah well... it was lighter then that unfortunately for me. Let’s just an uninvited friend came.” Nicole blushed.

Frankie felt sick “That thing you said about a truth not making you feel sick wrong! Next time we’re playing monopoly! We started with girls kissing girls and now this…”

“Wait what happened to the dares?” Asked Nicole hoping to change the subject. “Come let’s see you do something daring?”

“Fine I’ll take the challenge what do you got girl?” 

Nicole looked around the dares had gotten silly since they started playing so it was time for something good.

“20 jumping jacks. That’s nothing for Zach and Cody, but can you’re small body handle it?”

“There’s nothing small on his body Nikkie” Zach smiled as he felt Frankie leaving his arms.

Frankie knew it was friendly bantering back and forth but he wasn’t going to let some southy, slendy mousy blonde to show him up especially in front of his man.

“Step aside, the star needs room!” Frankie said as he stood reluctantly leaving his place with Zach. 

“You just want to see my man working his body Nicole. You can look no touch.”

“You guys keep playing this won’t be long!” Frankie said as he counted to seven.

“I need an ice cream break who didn’t have a turn asking?” Christine said going to the kitchen to make a Vanilla ice cream sandwich.

“Would you bring a Coke Christine please?” Zach begged.”

“Ahh Zach I thought you we’re a have not this week?”

“Nope that’s the C’man” Zach pointed to Cody wondering if he got his joke.

“You think you’re so cleaver don’t you? Well guess what? It’s my turn now. I know my victim!” Cody said as he looked right at Zach.

“Please what do you have on me little boy? Besides eyes for Frankie I mean.”

Frankie has stopped doing his dare, he knew whatever was going on between Zach and Cody was not friendly bantering and it was some kind of ugly war.

“I have my own challenge for you if you’re man enough, but I bet you’ll chicken out and say truth, either way, I have you and either way? I win.”

Zach looked around. In a room full of people he felt alone. “You can’t win at truth or dare passive aggressive much?”

“Ok how about we call this all a win, win and go join the others outside huh pool party? I finally found that stupid 8 ball earlier by the bushes” Frankie laughed hoping to knock some sense into them and not start a fight. “Caleb must not know how strong his shots are.”

“No it’s only far I get my turn right?” Cody asked not looking at Frankie for once.

Zach didn’t want to let Cody know he was afraid of whatever dare his little mind came up with, but he didn’t want Frankie to know either. “Truth.”  
Frankie just bit his lip wondering what Cody would have dared him.

Cody just laughed. “There’s gotta be one fucking thing in your life that you regret doing to someone, stealing best friend’s girl perhaps?” Cody hinted. Everyone knew he was putting moves on Frankie way before Zach came into this house. 

“Have you ever giving someone else a black eye? You got one deserving enough.” Cody continued.

“You’re only supposed to ask one question Co,” Frankie said but no one answered.

“There’s gotta be something you did. Something you put grief onto some innocent person.” I bet your mouth gets you into a lot of trouble.”

“Christine how about we play checkers in my room? This is starting to get ugly.” Nicole grabbed Christine’s hand and took off out of the room leaving Frankie alone with two men fighting over him.

Zach had to think of a lie quick, but he wasn’t ready for this one, he had no idea how to answer without telling the truth and none of these people deserved to know that, well maybe one.

“I had cheated on a test once. I knew if I brought home another bad grade I wouldn’t have been able to go to some party that weekend. My friend took the blame. I felt bad about it because his grade was marked for half that semester and he was more of a studier then I was… I know it was stupid and awful of me. If it means anything he still graduated top of my class and I got t second base with some chick at the party so everyone was happy?”

Zach put on his best fucking poker face he ever had because it was the second biggest lie he ever told. The first saying that he was straight. He looked around to see everyone reaction.

“Who was this girl Zach?” Frankie asked. But he smiled. “That was pretty dickhead thing to do to a friend.”

Cody sighed that so wasn’t what he was hoping for that was just worthless.

“So that’s it big tough Zach that’s all you feel guilty for?” Cody asked not satisfied with the answer.

“Cody, lay off him ok you been at him all night.” Frankie said defending him.

“He’s been on my case since he got here as well!”

“It’s ok Frankie, I don’t care if that’s not good enough for you ok because, that’s all you’re getting. I’m done! To all a good night!” Zach left the room he was done playing their games. He just hoped Cody watched his back and his arms. He was flirting with a married women for Christ Sakes why wouldn’t he try to snatch up Frankie too?

He went up to the H.O.H room he was sharing with Frankie that night and just hit the wall hard wishing it was Cody’s smug face and felt the tears fall, not because the punch hurt, which it did, but because Cody of all fucking people made him remember.

“Asshole!” he swore under his breath as he wiggled his hand a bit. He didn’t even hear Frankie coming in.

“Was that necessary? The poor wall did nothing to you. Do I need to put it on the block?” he smiled and took Zach’s hand, but Zach pulled away.

“Don’t!” he yelled, not caring who herd him. “Don’t touch me!”

Zach moved away from him and turned around she he wouldn’t see him cry.

“Zach? Are you mad at me?” Frankie asked confused, wondered what he did this time. He knew Cody was flirting with him all night, but Frankie didn’t pay any attention to that at all.

“You can yell at me if you want to, I know that makes you feel better.” He was mostly hoping he would tell him what he did wrong.

“I should have said no then! Why am I saying now?! Why didn’t I say it then when it mattered! I’m saying to the person I do want touching me and holding me.”

Frankie was more confused than ever. He wondered if he was talking about this girl he met at the party. He wasn’t sure he wanted any gory details on that but he wasn’t going to stop him for saying anything.

“I hate him Frankie” Zach cried. He realized the cry was more of pain then just petty fight.

“You do not, you and Cody have these moments tomorrow you’ll be making stupid dances in the yard.”

“Not Cody.” He admitted. “I can tolerate him.”

“Well who do you hate? Caleb? Derrick?”

Zach shook his head. “Back in school, I never wanted to shower after gym. I tried to always fake sick, but the coach would say then I’d have to sit out during the game and if I faked sick after playing, he’d make me sit out during the next practice.”

Frankie listened to him even though Zach hasn’t fully told what happened he was slowly putting it together himself. He just waited for him to be ready to continue.

“I showered as quickly as I could, honestly. I dressed and grabbed my back and left. I didn’t even stop and say goodbye to one of my team mates who used to stay late. I should have Frankie! I fucking should have! Because I knew about the coach! He didn’t know he was just a freshman!”

“Zach wait... please calm down you’re scarrying me.” Frankie went over to him and sat with him on the bed.

“Coach Coleman was fired soon after that. I guess the freshman had bigger balls then I did and went to the cops” He cried. “The coach was arrested for recording guys on the team as they showered, some of them even said they were touched by him. They found nude photos of young boys from the elementary school too where…. Where Peyton went to!”

Zach looked away from Frankie. He knew he’s never see him as anything now. 

“It’s my fault it happened to that last kid though. I should have stayed late not him. I should have…” Frankie hugged him as Zach continued to cry. 

“I never forgave myself for that, I never will. That’s why I hated school so much.”

“That wasn’t you’re fault baby.”

“But I didn’t save him? I should have asked if he needed help or maybe distracted the coach I don’t know.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this, it’s not healthy. Have you ever asked about seeing someone?”

“And tell my parents are you crazy? They wouldn’t have believed me. I was always making shit up about teachers because of bad grades. I even said this one teacher had the hots for me and that’s why I got low grade she wanted to tutor me. I swear that was a lie, but this was the truth as ugly as it is and as stupid as I am.”

Frankie couldn’t believe Zach spent this whole time and never seeking help or told anyone about this and buried it underneath him under who knows what else!

“I love you Frankie. I know I’ve been saying I’m straight, or bi or whatever, but I’m not. I’m gay and I love you. That was the other biggest lie when I asked myself if I loved you I told myself so many reason why I didn’t but none of them made sense. The only thing that makes sense is I do love you.”

Frankie couldn’t wait for him to stop anymore he just kissed him gently as he brushed away the tears.

“I love you too. If we had met anywhere else, I would have felt the same way as I did when I first saw you.”

“But after all that?”

“I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t either. I think it was an awful experience and was even more horrible thinking you couldn’t trust your parents to help out through that. Also, you’re not stupid.”

Zach started to calm down a bit realizing now Frankie was still here after all his demons were out.

“What about after this show and whatever little promos we need to do, if you want I can take you to see my physiatrist? Maybe she can suggest someone near where you live?”

“It happened so long ago, no one’s going to want to listen to me. He didn’t even do anything to me.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have any scars Zach. You were still very effected by this. It’s up to you of course.” Frankie rubbed his back. He was very relieved the coach didn’t do anything physically to Zach or he’d find him himself.

“Maybe if I still think about it by then, we can see if she has anyone. Wait why do you see one?”

“I’m a brother of a national celebrity pop diva, I am a 30 year old gay male who lives in New York any other reasons? After the show I am going to set up so many appointments just to talk about this!” He smiled.

“I love you Frankie Grande.” Zach said softly finally drying up his eyes.

“I Love you Zach Rance and all you’re cute demons.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this I loved writing it! I am looking for anyone interested in role playing Zankie with and hopefully working on stories together. if anyone is interested please comment back!


End file.
